


It's Cold Outside: Captain Hook/Fem!Reader

by Babe_Chan



Series: Requests and Drabbles [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Commissioned, Crack, F/M, Female Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy, Hook being shirtless, Hook is a dork, Just Cute Stuff, Lesly you better love me for this, could be romantic or platonic, don't take this seriously, it's just for giggles, just a little drabble, pirate puns and jokes, reader is ever sassy lass, swiggity swooty comin for the booty, whenever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas shenanigans and the like, could be viewed as part twoish for my other Hook fic. Also did this as a commission, thanks Lely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside: Captain Hook/Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Pun and lame jokes are my life force, ok?

You tossed a little, shivering from the cool air on your skin, and frowned a little. It was too early in you book to be awake so staying in bed was a great idea, you pull the duvet over your head, and smiled a little for the new found warmth.

 

"Rise 'n shine, lass, it'd be time for you to be awake." A familiar voice rang out as you huffed. "Now come on, I let you sleep in."

"Kiss my ass, Jones." You retorted as you snuggle yourself into duvet more. "It's cold out and I don't wanna get up."

"Another time and you should be cold," Hook drew back the curtains and chuckled. "We're sailing icy seas as of last night."

"Well good for you." You snap as you try to ignore the bright lights. "I'm going back to sleep."

"I'm 'fraid not, you will be up and dressed before I leave this room." Hook said in a knowing fashion as he shrugged off his coat. "Now get some warmer clothes on, can't have a pretty lil thing freeze to death."

"No, I'm staying in bed where it's warm." You whined out and didn't bother looking at him. "You go do your pirate thing."

"I didn't want to do this but you've forced my hand," Hook said calmly as he yanked the duvet from you and chuckled at you. "Better get dressed."

"You son of-" You shot up quickly and glared at him as you shivered. "This is bullshit!"

"Whatever you say, love." Hook dropped the duvet before stripping out of his vest and shirt. "There's some warmer clothes in the trunk, they're a little bit too big but they'll keep you warm."

"I hate you so much right now." You glared at him before noticing how toned his body was and sighed a little. "Nice chest you got there."

 

You paused for a moment as you take in every curve, dip, and detail of Hook's chest. He was good looking in face, but the muscles were another things, and he was a bit charming too. But lord have mercy his muscles were drool worthy, you wanted to touch them, memorizing every part of his body.

The way the morning light touched his skin, like something you could find in an erotic novel, and seemed to make the muscles stand out more.

Oh what you would give just to feel them, caress his skin, and that's when you noticed his skin had an array of scars on it. You felt your breath caught in your throat, god how you wanted to run your fingers over the scars, kiss them and watch his smug face completely flustered. There was something about scars that made you swoon like some love sick fool.

The thought of Hook's face as you explored his toned body made you smile as a few dirty thoughts filled your mind. You bit your lip as you let your eyes trail over his scarred skin and held back the urge to reach out and touch his toned stomach.

He was rambling about something but you weren't paying attention as he turned his back to you and you took a sharp intake of air; he had scars there too and they suited him so well that it should be a crime.

He slowly slipped on his shirt, muscles flexing as he moved, and making you bite your lip harder as you watched him finish getting dressed. The way the shirt clung to him as if it was made just for him.

 

Lord give you strength.

 

"Thank you, got it from raiding a ship awhile back." He beamed with pride as he gestured to an actual chest , snapping you out of your thoughts.  "You don't hate me."

"Whatever you say Jones," You groggily got out of bed, cursing under your breath when your feet touch the cold floor and pulled out warmer clothes from the trunk. "Why are we even in icy seas?"

"When are you going to call me by my name?" Hook mused as he fixed his hook while you got dressed, at this point you didn't care if he was looking, and smiled. "See isn't that better?"

"When you call me by mine, Jones." You fastened the belt to keep the pants up and pulled out a coat similar to the captain's before pulling it on. "You didn't answer my question: why are we sailing through icy seas?"

"Touche, there's a large cargo ship with some valuables and she'll be sailing through here." He explained as you pulled on your boots and smiled. "Now we've got a lot to do before we plunder."

"Don't care." You held a hand up to his face and went out the door, not before swearing loudly about the cold."This is some blizzard bullshit."

 

For most of the morning you just helped around the ship, sending glares to the captain, and trying to stay warm. The day drawled on as you avoided Hook, you had nothing nice to say to him, and kept yourself busy.

That was until a gust of wind had blow at just the right moment, when Hook was talking with someone of the crew, to cause his coat to billow in the wind.

Now that wasn't what got your attention, what did was the captain's rather nice, really nice, looking ass came into view for you.

Those pants just made his ass look great, it was perfect, and you had to touch it.

 

"Swiggity swooty I'm coming for that booty." You said aloud, to transfixed on dat ass. "So help me, I will get the booty."

 

Noon rolled by as you kept a watchful eye on Hook, more so his ass, and plotted when one of the crew members yelled that the ship was in sight.

Now normally you would have been happy or something but you had a mission and it was called; Operation Booty.

So as the crew boarded the other ship, you merely waited, and in no time they had taken it over and were now loading the goods onto the Jolly Roger. The men cheered as you calmly walked over to Hook.

 

"Lads this was a job well done, next time we port we'll celebrate!" Hook's voice boomed as his men cheered loudly and noticed you got closer to him. "Something wrong, lass?"

"Booty." Was all you said as drew back your hand a little. "The booty."

"Yes it's a bountiful one at, somethin' real grand, don't you think?" He looked at the cargo with a prideful smile as you stared at his rear. "We really stuck gold with this one."

"Mhm...real grand." You said slowly as reached for his ass with a perfect poker face. "It's just perfect when you think about it."

"That's true, also been awhile since we've gotten all this booty." Hook smiled more as looked at his crew. "It's nice to see them in high spirits."

 

You couldn't take anymore so with swiftness you smacked the captain on his ass before leaving your hand there. It was one of the nicest asses you've had the pleasure of touching, the bonus was how red Hook's face got, and eventually pulled your hand back.

Hook looking so very confused as to what had just happened while you were totally chill about the whole thing and just shrugged.

 

"Nicest booty." You stated as you walked back to his quarters, thoroughly tired and proud of your plan's success, and smiled a little to yourself. "I touched the booty and it was nice."

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was short, I just have so many stories that need updating and whatnot.


End file.
